batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing (Volume 2) Issue 139
Synopsis "Living Proof" Nightwing and Robin are facing off against each other. Robin is determined to use the Lazarus Pit to save his parents and Connor. This is not what Nightwing wants. I-Ching sits by spouting off words of wisdom as Nightwing tries talking to Robin. Tim says he just wants to take a sample of it. Nightwing says they should be focusing on their main task, trying to save Damian. Even Talia is fighting the hoard of assassins as they have their "discussion." Tim stands there with empty vials. It seems there is no choice but to continue fighting each other. In another part of the base, Damian finds the White Ghost overseeing the loading of a helicopter as they prepare to assist the "master" in the take over of Nanda Parbat. Damian knocks out an assassin from behind and takes his place. As he walks past White Ghost, it seems he is not as sneaky as he thinks he is. Nightwing continues to try to talk sense into Tim. The bodies of his dead loved ones are too decayed. Tim responds that there is so much to the make up of the pits they even Batman doesn't understand. Tim says why is right for someone like Jason Todd to be able to come back from the dead but not his father. Dick asks him where will he draw the line. Would they continue with Bruce's parents? His parents? Robin is just tired of trying to understand the deaths of everyone around him. He's been trying to clone Connor for the past year. He thinks the pit could help. Dick asks him how would he be able to bring his soul back. I-Ching finally steps in and makes them see what they are doing to each other. Dick understands that it has to be Tim's decision. If he prevents him from getting a sample, that means he doesn't trust him to do the right thing. If Tim does take a sample, then he shouldn't have trusted him in the first place. Tim reaches down and scoops up three flasks full of liquid. He thinks about being able to bring back Spoiler, his dad, and Connor. He looks back at a disappointed Dick. He looks back at the flask. He dumps it. He apologizes to Dick as they embrace. Dick tells him there's no reason to. Outside they are joined by a roughed up Talia. Alfred picks them up and they head to Nanda Parbat. Since it has been breached by those deemed unworthy, the concealment charm has worn off. They see that they are too late as Ra's al Ghul holds Damian up by the throat as Batman is being held back by a swarm of Ra's men. It appears that his essence is on its way to taking over Damian's body. Appearances "Living Proof" Individuals *Nightwing *I-Ching *Tim Drake *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Damian Wayne *Talia al Ghul *Ra's al Ghul **White Ghost **Hook **Maduvu **Merlyn **Detonator **Razorburn **Shellcase Locations *India **Lazarus Pit Items *Robin's Battle Staff Category:Nightwing (Volume 2) Issues Category:Batman: The Resurrection of Ra's al Ghul Issues